Une sorcière inattendue
by Magda Jinko
Summary: Alors, c'est reparti ? Tu t'en vas définitivement cette fois ? Ramène nous des oreilles d'elfes* (*oreilles d'elfes : Pâtisseries très réputé de Minas Thirit). Ouais j'men vais, j'en ai marre de vos têtes les bouseux! 4ème tentative de l'hiver, normal qu'ils se foutent de ma gueule...
1. Une copie inattendue

Pwoulala, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit! Bon lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une copie inattendue

C'est toujours pareil dans en terre du milieu quand on est une fille. On ne fait pas attention à toi, tu ne fais pas partie des grandes légendes de guerrier, de bataille ou de quêtes, si de temps en temps on entend parler de Dame Galadriel, mais ça compte pas c'est une elfe et une reine. Quand t'est une fille, tu n'es pas vraiment reconnu comme artisans, t'a pas le droit de faire grand-chose…

Bon, moi, je m'attèle à changer la chose. Je suis l'exception de mon village, la fierté secrète de mon père et la déception notoire de ma mère. C'est vrai que vider une chope de bière cul-sec en quelques secondes et plus vite que le reste de la taverne, ça fait pas l'unanimité auprès de mes géniteurs.

Mes frères me le disent assez souvent que je ne suis pas leur p'tite sœur, je suis leur p'tit frère. Héhéhé, eux aussi je les ai matés, quand je claque les dents, ils reculent leur main.

Bon après je suis pas qu'une buveuse de barrique, je me suis fait une place au village. Mon arrière-grand-père était forgerons, mon grand-père était forgerons, mon père est forgerons, mes frères sont apprentis forgerons… Et ma mère travail le cuir.

Voilà quoi, passé mes 10 printemps j'ai pas trop eu l'embarras du choix. Mais, ce qui m'a aidé c'est mon goût prononcé pour les bijoux. Une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai commencé pas des bracelet et des colliers de cuir, puis façonner des pendentifs en fer, puis des bagues, puis le vieux et les frangins m'ont filé des petites décorations à faire sur des poignards, les finitions fines,… Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt doué, mais du coup je me retrouve dans des situations de merde comme aujourd'hui, ou on veut que je réplique une épée d'elfe.

C'est vrai qu'ils sont forts ces cons ! J'avais jamais vus un travail pareil. Déjà je partais avec des points en moins avec un acier de cette qualité. Jamais les garçons n'auraient un grain si pur, une lame aussi parfaite, et moi avec mes outils mal dégrossi par rapport à la finesse des arabesques. C'était tellement beau que chaque reflet faisait ressortir différemment les motifs de la lame.

- Tu penses que tu pourras y arriver gamine ?

Oulala, lui déjà il m'agaçait sérieusement à me traiter de gamine. Après avoir détaillé la lame, je détaillais le propriétaire. Pas très grand, une barbe et des cheveux hirsutes, des petits yeux noirs perçant, l'âge de mon père. Pas du tout la tête d'un possesseur d'une lame elfique. Il était arrivé avec une bande de cavalier, pas des guerriers mais sûrement des bâtards du Rohan.

- Nan, désolé, j'ai ni les outils, ni l'acier, ni de temps à gaspillé pour un tel travail.

Au froncement de sourcil de mon père, je compris que ma réponse était un peu sèche. L'homme insista :

- Pourtant, on m'a recommandé la forge de ton père, je suis prêt à payer le prix. Si je paye tu exécute.

- C'est pas une question de prix ! D'où t'a vu que j'avais les oreilles pointus ? Même si j'y passé ma vie entière jamais j'arriverais à un tel résultat sur cette épée ! Je te rappelle que t'est à Calembel, mais même si tu vas à Minas Thirit tu trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui te fera ce travail. Tu veux une épée d'elfe ou une copie ?! ben tu vas voir un elfe !

Mon père passa la main sur son visage, l'air exaspéré. Mes frères, en retrait derrière lui, ricanèrent. Glorhon, Hartas et Faraül s'approchèrent de l'épée, la regardèrent, la soupesèrent. L'homme me dévisageait, le regard mauvais, persuadé que j'y mettais de la mauvaise volonté. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Mon père, dans sa médiation naturelle, dit à l'homme de repasser demain, que nous allions réfléchir à sa proposition.

* * *

A vot' bon coeur messieurs dames! Une p'tite review? Une faute d'othographe à dénoncer?


	2. Une dispute (presque) inattendue

Okay, le premier chapitre annonce vite fait la couleur, mais pas trop l'histoire. Là ça devrait être plus compréhensible!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une dispute (presque) inattendue

_J'ai froid. Trop froid. Je suis allongée sous un arbre, immense. Le dos contre quelque chose de dur, de la pierre, froide. J'aperçois le ciel, les nuages poussés par un vent violent. J'ai tellement froid que j'en ai mal, comme transpercé par des centaines de lames._

Brusquement, mon esprit revient à la réalité qui est la voix de ma mère qui est en train de me réveiller.

- Eli ! Eli debout !

Impitoyablement, elle arrache les rideaux de la fenêtre et je prends le soleil en pleine figure.

Je n'ai jamais été du matin. Moi, ma journée, elle commence après le repas de midi, le matin je suis bonne à rien. Surtout avec ce que j'ai bu hier soir. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'elle est aigrie la vieille, elle est venue nous chercher par la peau du cou à la taverne, mes frères et moi. On avait bien bu, bien chanter, j'avais plus de voix. Elle a surtout dû aimer quand Faraül à vomit dans son par-terre de Simples* (*Simples : plantes médicinales). J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai un peu la gerbe ce matin…

Mon père et les frangins sont déjà à table que ma maman ours me tombe dessus avec un peigne, et ses incessantes remontrances sur le paquet de nœuds. Dans ma famille, si on doit avoir un proverbe c'est : « serre les dents et bat-toi » car c'est exactement ce que je fais en subissant le tirage violent et me battre avec Hartas pour la fin des œufs aux bacons. C'est qu'il tire fort le bol ce con, je le loupe de pas grand-chose avec ma fourchette à cause d'un nœud plus résistant que les autres qui me ramène ilico sur ma chaise.

Si ma mère fait ça, c'est qu'elle adoooore mes cheveux ! Long, ondulé, blond… Scratch scratch scratch… Putain c'est quoi ce bruit ?!

- Ah, voilà c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! A ton âge, quand on est encore une souillon on ne mérite pas d'avoir les cheveux longs ! dit la traitresse avec une paire de ciseau dans les mains.

Je hurle.

Mes frères sont hilares. Je vois ce qui était mes cheveux par terre. Je cours à la cuisine attrape la marmite à confiture en cuivre, la seule dans laquelle tu peux voir ton reflet. Je re-hurle.

- Mais PUTAIN ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! Je ressemble à un garçon d'écurie !

Je prends un coup de louche sur la tête avec un « On dit pas putain à sa mère ».

J'ai envie de tout casser…

Au lieu de ça, je pars dans ma chambre tel Melkor à la destruction des deux lampes (enfin c'est toujours l'effet que j'espère faire). J'emballe mes affaires, prend mon bâton de marche, ma fronde et m'en vais en claquant la porte, non sans hurler : « J'm'en vais, et c'est définitif cette fois ! »

Bon, comme ça doit être la quatrième fois depuis l'hiver que je pars en hurlant, mes frères sont justes en train de s'étouffer de rire en tapant du poing sur la table. Ma mère hurle aussi, que je m'en aille, bon débarras.

Je passe devant la forge ou mon père travail déjà.

- Tu t'en vas ? dit-il en levant un sourcil broussailleux

- Ouais, j'en ai ma claque de cette famille !

En me regardant partir sur le chemin, il me lance :

- L'homme est venu récupérer l'épée ce matin !

- M'en fout !

A mon passage, tous les villageois me lancent d'un ton railleur : Alors, c'est repartis ? Tu t'en vas définitivement cette fois ? Ramène nous des oreilles d'elfes* (*oreilles d'elfes : Pâtisseries très réputé de Minas Thirit).

- Ouais, m'en vais, j'en ai marre de vos tête de bouseux !

Avouez qui y'a d'autre moyens plus classe pour commencer l'aventure de sa vie.

* * *

Nonono ça ne sent pas le vécu... Review please!


	3. Une mort inattendue

Merci à **Maman bouba**, **floufla123**, **Leonem**,** Chupa14**, **Thorin-0akenshield** (tu me gâte avec tes 2 review !) et **Armenius** (pwolala « un humour de génie » je m'en remettrais pas de ce compliment, j'ai les chevilles qui gonflent ! lol).

En tous cas vous êtes super motivant !

Sinon voilà un chapitre un peu moins drôle et un peu plus trash, car j'aime bien malmener mes personnages. Don't quiet ce sera pas le dernier !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une mort inattendue

Une fois sortie du village, c'est toujours pareil. Plus je m'éloigne, plus je regrette mes paroles…

Non, pas cette fois-ci, ils vont voir de quoi je suis capable ! Et puis ça nous fera du bien à tous, je vais aller voir un peu le monde, et peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrais.

La verte vallée s'étend devant moi. Au loin sur la route, j'aperçois un petit groupe d'homme. Sûrement l'autre malotru avec son épée. Tiens ça me donne une idée ça ! J'vais voir ou est ce qu'ils vont, et je ferais un bout de chemin avec eux !

Je les suis une bonne partie de la journée. Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte qu'ils ne vont pas du tout vers l'Est et Minas Thirit, mais qu'ils vont vers l'ouest. Ils sont décidemment sacrément louches ces gaillards.

Là, je sais pas si c'est mon instinct ou ma stupidité qui me pousse à les suivre, mais je continue comme l'entêté que je suis.

Dans l'après-midi, un vent se lève. Les vallées sont de plus en plus sauvages et magnifiques. Je les ai perdus de vue, et à présent, je sais que je ne serais chez moi à la nuit si je décidais de faire demi-tour.

Soudain derrière une colline, un cri retentit. J'avoue que dans un moment comme ça, tu es tiraillé par l'envie d'aller voir ou de te barrer en courant, pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère.

Des sons de lames entre-choquaient, des cris… Je m'avance rapidement, à moitié courbé. Puis plus un bruit. J'escalade un rocher qui devrait m'offrir un bon point de vue tout en étant caché.

Ce que je vois me donne envie de me pisser dessus. Des ouargues sont en train de bouffer les hommes à qui je parlais pas plus tard qu'hier. Oh putain y'a même des gobelins dessus.

Une fois leur repas terminé, ils s'en retournent vers la forêt. C'est là que je la vois. Bleuté au milieu de l'herbe, l'épée elfique. Après une dispute intérieure, le moi qui dis qu'on ne peut pas laissé une épée elfique dans l'herbe remporte la partie. Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche…

Je m'approche le plus rapidement possible du reste de la bataille. La lame est toujours bleue. Mais moi ça ne m'inquiète pas, nononon, je fais partie de ces gens ultra naïf qui quand il voit quelques choses d'encore mieux que prévu sont super content. Héhéhé, ils vont pas en revenir au village quand je vais revenir avec une épée qui brille !

A peine j'attrape l'épée et que je la soupèse que j'entends un craquement derrière moi. Je vire volte-face et je me retrouve nez à nez avec un gobelin chevauchant un ouargue. Bon on va dire que je suis plus nez à nez avec le croc mi bavant mi sanguinolent du ouargue, mais je vous passe les détails. Je tiens l'épée devant moi, et je me sens très con avec mon cure dent elfique face à l'énorme bestiole.

Là, j'ai la réaction que tout le monde aurait dans ce genre de situation, même l'intendant de Minas Thirit car tout le monde sait qu'il est barjot le type. Je fuis.  
Evidemment, le loup géant avec sa myxomatose m'attrape par le sac à dos, et me jette un peu plus loin. Ouh le mignon toutou il a envie de jouer.

Il m'en faut pas plus pour prendre de l'avance, et sauter de pierre en pierre en descendant la colline. L'ouargue saute devant moi pour me bloquer le passage. Le gobelin rigole. Là, dans un élan de je sais pas trop quoi, peur/courage/débilité/lucidité/suicidaire/bravoure, je coupe une patte de la bestiole. J'en suis moi-même très surprise, je pensais ça plus dur la couenne de ouargue… ahaha, la couenne de ouargue… Nan j'rigole, je vous embellis l'histoire après l'avoir vécu mais sur le moment j'étais pas trop d'humeur à faire des blagues.

La bête s'effondre, elle tente de m'arracher le bras, je lui découpe la mâchoire qui va voler plus loin. L'ouargue est hors d'état de nuire, mais c'est là que le gobelin descend de sa monture et il ne rigole plus du tout. Il est pas très grand, mais il sort une lame immense et courbe.

Je sais me battre avec une épée. On faisait tout le temps des duels avec des épées émoussées et mes trois frères. Mais là ça n'a rien d'un jeu.

Le gobelin lance l'offensive. Je pare les deux premiers coups. Les chocs me rappellent vite mes séances avec mes frérots. J'attaque. Il pare. Il est surpris. Il contre-attaque. En nous battant nous finissons de descendre la colline. Je trébuche en arrière sur un caillou. Le gobelin se jette sur moi. Dans le mouvement, il s'empale sur mon épée. Ils sont vraiment trop cons ces gobelins. Mais surtout trop vicieux. Même empalé, il essai encore de me tranché la gorge. J'attrape sa lame avec ma seule main disponible. Il tranche ma peau mais n'a pas assez d'élan pour couper la chair. Moi en revanche j'essaie de le charcuter et de le faire mourir une bonne fois pour toute. Avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas, je le jette de côté. Je me relève rapidement. Le gobelin gît à mes pieds.

A cet instant, je reconnais l'endroit de mon rêve. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante me traverse dans le ventre. Plus vicieux qu'un gobelin tu crève. Même mourant il trouve le moyen de me blessé ! Je sors mon épée de son corps et je lui tranche la tête.

Là je me rends compte que quelque chose n'est pas normal dans mon mouvement. Le gobelin est mort mais quelques choses me gênent. Je vois le manche de l'épée sortir de mes côtes.

Sans me rendre compte je me suis avancé sous l'arbre. Un chêne aux ramures majestueuses. Un grand froid s'abat sur moi. Il y a un moment dans ta vie ou tu te rend compte que tu es irrémédiablement sur le point de mourir. Ma vie défile devant mes yeux. Les engueulades mais aussi les bons moments. Les joies et les tristesses. Je m'en veux d'être parti en me disputant. J'en pleure. J'aurais tellement voulu leur dire que je les aimais. Je veux mourir tout de suite et arrêté d'être ronger par le remord. Mais même dans ma mort, j'ai ma dignité. Dans un ultime effort, je retire la lame du gobelin et la jette. Je tombe. J'ai froid, trop froid. Je vois le chêne au-dessus de ma tête et les nuages poussé par le vent. Rah j'enrage, j'ai même pas une petite blague pour ma mort. Je sens la pierre sur laquelle je suis allongé.

- Papa, maman, mes frères, excusez-moi, je vous aime.

Je ferme les yeux et pousse un dernier soupir.

Ce que je ne voyais pas, c'est mon sang ruisselant dans des petites rigoles taillé dans la pierre, formant un dessin tout autour de mon corps et disparaître à l'intérieur du caillou.

* * *

Bon je vous avais prévenu que c'était trash... Mais oui, même les héroïnes peuvent mourir... enfin presque!


	4. Une résurrection inattendue

Merci **Patate** et **Chupa14** pour vos reviews ! Mais j'ai comme l'impression que faire mourir l'héroïne n'a pas plus à tout le monde, vu le nombre de review pour ce chapitre...

Mais comme promis, une ressuscitation minute!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une résurrection inattendue

D'habitude, je savais que je faisais des rêves bizarres, mais celui-là, c'est le plus louche que j'ai jamais fait…

Je vole dans un ciel étoilé. Je sens une lumière… non deux lumières qui m'aveuglent. Je n'arrive pas à les regarder en face, mais je sais que ce sont les arbres de valinor*.

*petit rappel de l'histoire de la terre du milieu : Les Valars descende sur Arda et décide de fabriquer des lampes, qui prennent le nom de lampes de Valars. Très original me direz-vous. Melkor, un des valars, décident de casser les lampes car il en a sa claque de toute cette lumière. Nienna pleure sur ses lampes, (mais en même temps elle était toujours en train de chialer celle-là), et ces lampes sont devenues des arbres (pas d'explications rationnels). Les arbres de Valinor, là où vivent les valars.  
Explications tiré de l'histoire de la terre du milieu pour les nuls. (_Dédicace à Katsuri-san, pour compléter sa collection après « Comment survivre en terre du milieu pour les nuls ! »)_

Donc, résumé de ma situation. Deux arbres m'aveuglent, et là, une femme immense avec des meules énoooorme m'attrapa dans ses mains. Je la regarde. Elle me regarde. Je lui demande ou je suis. Elle me répond que peu importe où je suis mais la question est qu'est-ce que je fais là. Je la regarde. Elle me sourit. Elle est sacrément agaçante avec ses gros nichons. Je lui demande qu'est-ce que je fais ici. Elle me répond qu'elle va me donner à bouffer à Melkor. Je pleure. Je supplie. Elle rit. Je renifle. Elle me dit que c'est une blague. J'ai envie de l'insulter. Elle m'embrasse. Comme elle est immense elle me gobe à moitié la tête. Je gueule. Je m'insurge. Je lui dis que je suis pas une de ces filles qui virent sa turlute. Elle me sourit. Je lui demande qui c'est. Elle murmure « Yavanna ». Là, l'euphorie s'empare de moi et je me sens irradier de bonheur.

Et à ce moment-là je me réveille. Enfin,… je reviens dans mon corps. Ma première pensée fut que je venais d'embrasser Yavanna la reine de la nature, ou la déesse des grosses meules, en rêve. Après ça, je reprends conscience en 1 secondes de toute ma vie. J'ouvre un œil. J'ouvre l'autre œil. Je bouge les doigts de pieds.

Bref, j'ai ressuscité !

* * *

Casdédi à Bref!

Une review = Un auteur heureux!


	5. Une rencontre inattendue

Merci à **Roselia001**, **Guest**, **chibi**-**kotori**, **Mikipeach**, **Maman** **bouba**, **chupa14**, **Aline** et **Patate** pour vos reviews. Raaaaa vous me mettez la pressions, faut que ça reste drôle !

Spécial dédicace Ruby… héhé t'a vu, j'ai changé le nom du chapitre 4… Bon okay j'avoue jme suis tapé la honte, je ne ferais plus jamais confiance au correcteur Word ! En tous cas, merci, tu m'as sauvé !

Ah oui, pourquoi le chapitre 4 et court... Ben je pouvais pas mettre ce passage à la fin du chapitre 3 et je pouvais pas non plus le mettre dans le chapitre 5, qui a sa dose de surprise! ^^ Après, c'est vrai que j'aurais pus le faire plus long, les idées ne manquaient pas, mais au bout d'un moment, quand même,... je vous aurez fait peur! (bon même si c'est vrai qu'on est toutes des tarés sur , y'en plus touché que d'autre hein?! nononon moi je suis presque normale mesdames!)

Ah oui, et y'a un anachronisme dans ce chapitre, mais ne soyez pas choqué, tout peut arriver!

Aller, j'abrège et Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une rencontre inattendue

Quand je reprends conscience, je me dis que j'avais encore trop bu et que j'avais la gueule de bois.

… Mais j'étais pas à la taverne hier soir !...

J'ouvre un œil. J'ouvre l'autre œil. Je bouge les doigts de pieds. Tout à l'air de fonctionner. Je remarque qu'au-dessus de moi, le chêne n'a plus de feuille. Le ciel est gris, couvert, comme un ciel d'hivers. C'est à cette pensée que je me rends compte que je me gèle les miches.

Je me redresse et je reste coi devant le spectacle autour de moi.  
Je suis sur une montagne.  
Je me réveille sur un putain de flanc de montagne alors que je suis …morte… dans une verte vallée !

D'ailleurs c'est en m'évoquant mon fameux passage dans l'au-delà je pousse un cri, me débarrasse de l'épée que j'ai dans les mains et me tâte les côtes… Plus rien. Le tissu de ma robe est déchiré mais il n'y a pas de plaie. Par contre j'ai mal à la têêêêêteuh… Ressusciter c'est comme prendre une grosse cuite.

Un bruit à ma droite me fait sursauter. Un homme est là, il me regarde. Il a pas l'air dangereux ce bougre. Je me masse les tempes, me frictionne le visage et essai de rassembler mes esprits. L'homme est toujours là, donc ce n'est pas une illusion.

Saine, sauve, au milieu de nulle part, avec un inconnu et une épée elfique. Bienbienbien. Et maintenant ? Rentrer chez moi ? Bonne idée ! C'est bien Eli, ma grande, bonne initiative !

Je me lève, ramasse mon épée et mon sac de voyage (je l'avais oublié ce con) et m'approche du bonhomme.

Il me regarde comme si il était face à un fantôme. Je tente de lancer la discussion :

-« Bien le bonjour, un peu frisquet pour faire une sieste dehors ces jours-ci. J'peux me réchauffer prêt de vot' feu ? »

L'homme hausse un sourcil et me répond :

- Mais naturellement, installez-vous. J'imagine qu'après une sieste de trois jours sous la neige vous devez être gelé…

Je bloque.

- Comment, vous voulez dire que je dors ici depuis 3 jours ?

- Je suis arrivé il y a trois jours mais vous étiez déjà là, donc j'imagine que ça fait plus longtemps que ça.

- Oh vous savez, de nos jours, un p'tit tour dans le monde des morts, ça vous fait oublier le temps, et la neige… dis-je sur le ton de la discussion. Dites-moi, est ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer ou on est ?

- Au mont Gundabad.

C'est à mon tour de levé les sourcils

- C'est ou ça ?

- Ben, vous venez d'où ?

- De Calembel.

- Mais comment vous avez fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?!

Lui c'est bon, il m'agace. Je lui réponds un peu sèchement que je suis perdue et que c'est moi qui pose les questions.

- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une dernière question alors ? demande l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir été sèche, et puis il est quand même bel homme.

- Oui

- Est-ce que vous voudriez manger quelques choses ?

- Volontiers !

En fait je l'adore ce type !

- Je m'appelle Eli, lançais je, en lui tendant la main. Il légère hésitation montre qu'il ne vient pas d'un milieu où les femmes serrent la main. Mais il se rattrape vite en me la serrant.

- Aragorn. (NA: MOUWHAHAHA, je veux que toutes celles (ou ceux) qui sont fans d'Aragorn poussent un hurlement de joie!)

Tiens c'est bizarre, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Mais j'oublie vite mon idée quand il me temps un bout d'écureuil grillé. Pendant que je mange, il prend un morceau de bâton et dessine sur le sol. Je regarde avec un air concentré.

- Là, c'est Calembel et la région du Gondor. Les montagnes blanches, le Pays de Dun, Eregion, Rhudaur et là le mont Gundabad.

- Et y'a combien de temps pour aller du mont Gundabad à Calembel ?

- Boarf, à vol d'oiseaux… 4 mois… peut être 5…

- Quoi ?! C'est une blague ?

Là j'ai un peu la boule dans la gorge.

- Mais de toute façon je ne suis pas là pour te ramener chez toi.

- Hein, comment ça ?

_Moi intérieur : Tu veux me kidnapper, me faire plein d'enfant et m'emmener vivre dans une terre lointaine… J'accepte !_

- C'est un ami qui m'a prévenu de ta… présence ici. Il veut que je t'amène à lui. Gandalf le gris, tu le connais ?

- Heu… non pas du tout.

- Il nous attend à Bree au printemps.

- Oui, mais heu… comment dire… Moi j'le connais pas ton bonhomme. J'ai une mère, un père, des frères qui doivent être inquiets, un avenir dans le bijou artisanal, des copains à narguer avec ma nouvelle épée…. J'ai plutôt envie de rentrer chez moi…

Aragorn paraît emmerdé. Oui oui, emmerdé, c'est le mot. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il finit par lancer :

- Bon, écoute, j'vais pas te forcé à me suivre. T'est une grande fille, t'est armé, donc si tu veux rentrer chez toi je vais pas t'en empêcher.

Mon mythe du preux chevalier servant s'effondre.

- Ecoute moi bien, c'est assez simple pour rentrer chez toi. Tu longe ces montagnes en allant toujours vers le Sud, tu feras attention elle grouille de gobelin, et il y a des trolls dans les plaines. Au bout de deux, voire trois mois, tu arriveras en Isengard, là y'a des meutes de Ouargues qui passent assez souvent, donc tu feras gaffe. Après faut passer la troué du Rohan, ça c'est assez rapide, sauf si rohirimes décident de pas te laisser passer. Et enfin, tu as un bon mois de marche à traverser les montagnes blanches, qui grouillent d'Uruk et de bandits des montagnes. Si tous se passe bien, tu seras rentré chez toi à la fin de l'été !

- Hein ! Quoi ! tu rigole ?! J'vais pas faire le voyage toute seule…

Et oui, on ne née pas aventurière, on le devient.

Aragorn pousse un petit soupir, fait mine de réfléchir encore.

- Sinon, comme autre possibilité, Bree c'est quand même au Sud d'ici, donc sur ta route. Nous pouvons faire un bout de trajet ensemble, passer par Bree et après c'est quand même moins dangereux de rattraper la voie verte et la vieille route du Sud…

- C'est d'accord ! dis-je précipitamment.

Roh le con, il m'a eu…

* * *

Tadaaaaa! Moi fan d'Aragorn? Maaaaiiiiis pas du tooouut!

Bon j'ai appris par la suite qu'il y avait un petit Anachronisme dans mon histoire, mais j'vais la garder telle qu'elle! On est pas à 10 ou 20 ans près!

Sinon, je voulais vous dire que je répondais pas review, mais quasiment systématiquement je vais sur le profil des revieweurs(euses) pour faire un peu votre connaissance.

La bise!


End file.
